


Welcome home honey

by Stranger_In_Town



Category: Fried Green Tomatoes (1991)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_In_Town/pseuds/Stranger_In_Town
Summary: As requested here is another take on the wonderful love of Ruth and Idgie.
Relationships: Ruth Jamison/Idgie Threadgoode
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Fussin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the movie and book

" Idgie , will you please stop fussin with my things and come and sit down." Ruth huffs out but pats the spot next to her on the bed she's sitting on , the bed in her old room she stayed in that summer , all those years ago. 

Idgie drops the dress she had picked up from out of Ruth's trunk and slowly closes the lid back up. Moving around the bed awkwardly. She sits down beside the woman she had brought home. Back to the Threadgoode house. Where she belonged and never should of left in the first place. 

But she dare not say that. Not out loud. Not to Ruth . Not now.  
The brunette was a shadow of the woman she had fallen in love with all those years ago. 

Frank Bennett had broken her spirit, mind , body and soul. A fragile shell of the once beautiful and strong willed woman who had jumped out of a moving train then helped dragged her stupid and reckless ass to the nearest hospital when she busted her ankle with her own awkward landing. 

Ruth place's a weak hand on the tan hand that's resting between them on the bed. " What's going on in that head of yours Idgie Threadgoode?."

"Nothin." The blonde smiles weakly looking down at the pale slender hand over her sunkissed hand. 

" Now don't you go lying to me." Ruth gives the hand under hers a squeeze. " Tell me."

" What do you want me to say Ruth?." Idgie swallow's hard. Now looking at the wall Infront of her. 

" The truth." The older woman keeps hold of the hand tensing under her own hand. 

The younger woman rolls her eyes scoffing. " You know the truth Ruth. You don't need to hear it from me. What good would it do?."

Ruth sighs heavily. " I thought you would be happy with me returning to whistlestop."

" I thought so too." Idgie shifts nervously. Her free hand fidgeting on her leg . Fingers picking at her trousers. " It's never going to be the same because of that bastard."

Ruth releases the hand that's now clutched into a tight fist. " I'm damaged goods." She clasps her hands together and rest them in her lap. " Nobody's going to want me now..but that didn't matter to me." Tears are now welling in her dark eyes. " The only people I care about..who matter to me is you Idgie. You and your family. But if you don't want me here... I'll find someplace else to stay. You don't have to carry the bourdon of having me here."

Idgie's throat closes up. Her chest tightens. With a shaky hand she places it over Ruth's clasps hands. " Don't... you can't leave me again Ruth . It will kill me." Tears run fast down her cheeks. " Please don't leave me Ruth." She cries. Squeezing the hands of the woman she loves and always has and will continue to love no matter what.

" Ohhh Idgie" Ruth moves her hands free and turns to face the crying blonde. Wrapping her arms around the woman she loves tightly. 

Idgie buries her face into the older woman's neck. Her strong arms wrapping her up. Their bodies pressed close. 

Mama Threadgoode pops her head in and her heart breaks at the sight of the two women holding each other on the bed. Crying.

She knew it wasn't going to be easy for them. They were going to be in for some hard times ahead. Not just with the baby on it's way but also the people of the town and their talk.

She of course always knew Ruth held her child's heart. She couldn't think of a another soul she would rather for her youngest. Ruth was a beautiful woman and she just prayed she returned those feelings for the free spirited woman in her arms now. 

She closes the door back up gently. A sad smile on her worn features.


	2. Waking up

Ruth wake's with a start and pulls away from the body holding her. Confusion in her sleep hazed , dark eyes.

" It's okay, Ruth." Idgie slowly pushes up . She gently cups the brunettes cheek. " It's just me. You're safe.. remember?"

Ruth blinks through the haze and slowly relaxes back into the bed. "Sorry... I guess it's going to take some to adjust being away from there. From him."

Idgie nods with understanding. Her eyes soft and filled with love. "Can I get you anything? Some tea? whiskey ?...  
something to eat?"

Ruth shakes her head. "Can you just stay with me. I'm so scared his going to find me. Force me to go back."

"I would never let that happen Ruth." Idgie's jaw is tight. "Hell, even Mama would hit him over the head with her frying pan if he did step foot in here with his big dirty shoe's" She states seriously with no hint of laughter in her voice or eyes. Because for her it was the truth.

Ruth however can't help but smile at the imagery of Mama Threadgoode doing just that to one Frank Bennett.  
" Ohhh , Idgie Threadgoode , how I missed you and your way with words." She starts to laugh.

Idgie can't help but chuckle along with the laughing brunette. " Well , it's the truth , you know how Mama is with her damn floors." She adds with a cheeky grin.

Ruth nods , now smiling fondly up at the younger woman. " I know." She hugs her pillow tightly. Rubbing her cheek against it. " I would like to visit our tree."

Idgie can't help the blush that washes over her features. She chews on her lip, nodding. " Anything you want , Ruth."  
She didn't dare tell the older woman how she had carved their names into that old tree when the brunette had left.


	3. The tree

Ruth giggles as Idgie flops down onto the rolled out picnic blanket , under the shade of a tree.

" For you ma'dam." The blonde holds the jar , now filled with honey out to the brunette who can't keep the smile off her face.

"Still just a bee charmer Idgie Threadgoode." She dips a slender finger into the honey then brings it to her mouth, wrapping her lips around it and humming in appreciation.

Idgie swallow's hard at the sight and screws the lid back on the jar.

Ruth watches the younger woman stretch out onto the blanket beside her. " Idgie, do you still love me?" She questions softly, looking down at the wild child.

Idgie gazes up . A shy smile on her face and nods. " That will never change Ruth. No matter what... but I understand if you can't love me in return." She puts on a brave smile for the woman watching her intently. She laces her fingers together and rest them on her stomach to stop herself from reaching out for the woman she loves and desires.

" I've always loved you Idgie." Ruth admits sweetly. " And if you will have me , I would like to make love with you. Right here... right now."

Idgie's eyes go wide with surprise but also excitement. She pushes up on her elbows , letting her eyes roam over the older woman's body. " You don't know how much I've longed for this Ruth. To finally be yours and for you to be mine...it feels like a lifetime." She cups a soft cheek.

Ruth leans in. Closing the small distance between them. Brushing her lips softly over the younger woman's. Sealing their love and devotion for one another.


	4. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making love together for the first time Ruth has questions.

Ruth listens to her lover's heartbeat. Her fingers twirling around the golden locks. " Who were you with before me?"

Idgie groans , squeezing the woman in her arms tightly. Her eyes closed as they lay there naked as the day they were born.  
" Why are you asking me that now , after what we just finished doing to each other?" The blonde sighs heavily. " I swear we just made every living critter around here scatter."

Ruth pinches the blondes arm then caresses it softly. She pushes up on her elbow and gazes down at her lover who's eyes are closed. " Tell me , was it a woman?"

Idgie groans again and finally opens her eyes looking into Ruth's sad eyes. " Yes." She reaches up pushing the long , brunette hair back behind the older woman's ear. 

" Who was she? Were you in love with her?" Ruth feels her throat closing up. 

"A gentleman never tells." Idgie smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes. " It wasn't love , it was comfort. She was a woman . That's all you need to know Ruth. You're the woman I love. The only woman I will ever love. ... and I'll be moving back into the house."

Ruth rest her chin on Idgie's chest , thinking." I wish we were each other's first. But that's my fault."

"Hush now. Yes , it would of been nice but it didn't work out that way." Idgie kisses Ruth's forehead and runs her hands over her body. Enjoying the feel of her flesh. " We're together now. And we just had one hell of a good , first time together , if I do say so myself." She states smugly. 

" Idgie Threadgoode." The older woman chastises the younger. Her face turning red. "Don't talk like that. You shouldn't say such things."

Idgie laughs out loud squeezing a firm butt cheek in her rough tan hand. Kneading it gently. " Why? It's the truth . I tasted it ,Ruth." She then runs her tongue over her own lips. " I can still taste it , so don't go acting all high and mighty."

Ruth's eyes go wide. She shakes her head. Mouth opening and closing.

" You're in for a wild adventure Ruth Jamison. I hope you know that." Idgie smirks at her lover.

Ruth's shock quickly fades away and she grins. " Ohhh , I do , and I'm looking forward to every moment of it."


End file.
